Change of Seasons
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Autumn on Alderaan was Leia's favorite season and she's missing it. it was one of Han's least favorite seasons on Tralus. He wants to find a way to not only give her a chance to experience it again, but to change his own perspective on it. It's a story about looking at things through each others' eyes. Chapter 3 concludes this story and is now up.
1. Chapter 1

CHANGE OF SEASONS

Chapter 1

Han and Leia had been married for four months, and neither could recall a time when they'd been happier. Work was hellishly busy for both of them, but they were basking in the glow that poured down on newly married couples like golden forest honey. Every moment they could be together, they were, and much of it unclothed and in each other's embrace. There were the official functions that Leia had been expected to attend, but so far, they'd managed to find cloakrooms and cleaning closets to break up the boredom.

Han had arrived to find Leia staring pensively out the front window, watching the sun set on Coruscant.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Han asked her as he came over to embrace her and kiss her tenderly.

"Nothing in particular."

"You never look at nothing in particular. Tell me."

Leia smiled wistfully at him. "I love that Coruscant is warm for most of the year."

"Warm? I'd say hot, even more hot, and hot again. Okay, we do get winter."

"We had autumn on Alderaan."

Han pulled her close.

"Autumn's beautiful on some parts of Corellia. Not in the part of Tralus, where I grew up; I was in the industrial section when Shrike grabbed my ass and dragged me into his business. But I do remember it being autumn in Alderaan when I was there once."

"You visited Alderaan? You never told me."

"I know how you miss your home planet. I didn't want to make you sad."

"You won't. When were you there?"

"When I was about fifteen. I'd gone there to gain a specialized education in looting wealthy homes. Which, by the way, I was very good at."

"I have no doubt."

"But I remember one day I was in the city, looking to find a cheap restaurant, and the Viceroy was addressing the people from the palace in Aldera. I saw a lovely woman, presumably his wife, and a little dark haired girl in a white dress with her hair in braids."

Leia smiled at him. "What if someone in the crowd told you that the princess would fall in love with you?"

"I'd have ruptured my guts laughing. What would you have said that the skinny scoundrel passing through would fall in love with you?"

"I'd have been puzzled. Hey, I was only five!" Leia gave him a heartwarming smile as she laughed. "Or I'd have made a face. Boys had cooties when I was five."

"You know I'd take you to Alderaan if I could," Han said softly to her.

"I just wish I could be there right now. The trees turn brilliant colors, colors never seen at any other time of year. The sky is a brilliant crystal blue, the air filled with crackling fires and spices. It was a feast for the senses. The palace groundskeepers would rake the leaves, but they would always keep them in piles until I'd dived into all of them."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really am." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'm going to be traveling next week. Coronet City. You might have heard of it."

Han smiled at her. "How'd you like some company?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I do, but I'm headed that way for Drall. How'd you feel like taking a ride in my other sweetheart?"

Leia pretended to consider that. "Let's see, Navy transport, _Millennium Falcon,_ Navy transport, _Millennium Falcon_...I think I'll go with the _Falcon."_

"You understand that the accommodations aren't quite as luxurious as what you could become accustomed to."

"There's a double bed. And a sexy scoundrel to share it with." Her smile changed to one of mischief.

"We have a perfectly nice one here. Feel like checking it out?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

01123581321345589144233377610987

Lovemaking was followed by dinner, some datapad work, and more lovemaking.

Han held Leia close as she fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't begin to describe how protective and tender she made him feel. The deep love he felt for her pervaded his entire existence. He loved it.

He vaguely remembered autumn. It was more a series of feelings, vague ones at that. The chilling air was his most prominent memory, and it wasn't a very nice one.

But his bride loved autumn and missed it terribly. And he wouldn't mind obtaining a new perspective. He wanted to see life through her eyes. He'd no idea just how blind he'd been till he shared what she saw.

I'm gonna make sure she has an autumn to remember, he told himself as he kissed her one last time before closing his eyes.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"You ready, sweetheart?" Han asked Leia as they sat in the cockpit. Chewie was with them; Han had deliveries to Corellia and its satellite worlds. Han had said nothing to Leia about a more special delivery that he had planned.

"I'm ready for a nap is what I am," Leia said to him.

"Once we make the jump, you can sleep to your heart's content," Han told her.

"I wish. I need to go over my material for this summit." There were factions all over the Corellian 'Five Brothers' that wanted Corellian independence from the Alliance and factions that wanted to be part of it. "The Corellians are certainly a stubborn lot."

"Me? Stubborn?!" Han expressed mock dismay. Chewie laughed. {Is he ever}.

"Laugh it up, Fuzzball!"

Leia sighed. "Bringing these factions together isn't going to be easy."

"I recommend alcohol. It's Corellia's natural solvent," Han told her.

{That's your recommendation for everything}, Chewie told him.

"Because it works."

"It might come to that," Leia said as she pulled out her datapads.

Han and Chewie made the jump to lightspeed, and it was smooth as silk. It was so much more fun to fly when they weren't trying to keep the Imperials off their asses. Leia still hated flying, but with Han beside her, he made the most dreary trip fun. Especially in the captain's quarters.

"I'm telling you, sweetheart, you want Corellians to get it together? Have a beer bash, not a state dinner," Han imparted this piece of practical wisdom.

At this point, Leia was getting desperate and thought maybe her husband, admittedly with no policy experience but plenty of humor, might be on target. Han didn't have to strongarm people; he made them laugh. Leia cherished that quality in her wickedly funny, somewhat cynical but soft hearted husband. Very few people knew how soft a heart he had; that was really only for her. She appreciated that.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The negotiations were going badly, at times resulting in fistfights. This went on for four days. Leia was nearly ready to throw in the towel. The only thing that was keeping her from slitting her wrists was that Han would be joining her that evening. His work was complete. If nothing else, she needed moral support. She'd mentioned this to Han, and and he said he'd love to except that his morals were questionable. It was the only time she'd laughed today.

Tonight, she told herself, she'd be in his arms, his scent filling her nostrils, his taste on her lips, all of her senses overpowered by the incredible male animal that was her husband. I might even have to have a good cry with him holding me, she told herself.

There was to be a state dinner the following night. Leia was dreading it. Every indication screamed 'disaster.'

At 1600 hours, Leia realized that they were getting nowhere. She ended the meeting, feeling as if everything was moving in reverse.

As she was gathering her datapads, feeling utterly bereft, a voice called out to her.

"Hey sweetheart, what's a nice kid like you doing in a place like this?"

Leia raced over to him and threw her arms around him. Han wrapped her in his arms, making her feel safe and cared for.

"That bad, eh?" Han said in between kisses.

"Worse. And the state dinner is tomorrow night."

"I'm telling ya, sweetheart, screw the state dinner, order all the beer you can get your hands on and some you can't, contact all the barbecue places in Coronet City, and let 'em sort it out."

"You're serious."

"I never joke about diplomatic missions."

Leia burst out laughing. "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

"Just sometimes?" Han kidded her. Leia stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Okay, Flyboy. I'm desperate enough to take up your suggestion."

"Good. Let's go to Frik's. Not only can we order dinner for a hundred, we can have dinner for two. You sure it won't kill your credibility, being seen with your lowlife smuggler husband?"

"I think at this point, it could only elevate it."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Before heading for bed with Han, Leia sent out a comm to the entire delegation on her side and on the Corellian, indicating that the morning meetings were being cancelled and to arrive at noon for a barbecue and beer lunch.

She was still worried.

"They'll be there. All of 'em," Han told her.

"My aides seem to thing I've lost my mind."

"Far as I'm concerned, you can lose your mind as long as you don't lose your sense of humor. Face it, sweetheart, the whole thing's theatre of the absurd. Most of life is."

"Much as it pains me to admit it, I think you might be right, Flyboy." Both of them laughed.

"So we feed 'em, you wander around and talk to everyone, and you'll at least get an outline of how to resolve this. You're not gonna get everyone to the table on the first round, but I think after tomorrow, they might start thinking about the advantages the Alliance has to offer."

"You seem to know a lot about these guys."

"They's my peeps, sweetheart."

01123581321345589144233377610987


	2. Chapter 2

CHANGE OF SEASONS

Chapter 2

Leia could hardly believe it.

The barbecue and beer gathering had given her the opportunity to talk with each of the various delegations, getting to know what it was they wanted and expected.

Han had been absolutely on target with his recommendations, and it hadn't hurt that he'd talked to the delegations as well. He was One Of Them and understood the fiercely independent nature that marked the Corellian worlds. He bolstered Leia, and since he was one of them, it smoothed the way. Han was no diplomat, but the Corellians were a mix of species that were all blunt spoken.

What had come out of it was that all of the worlds, with a few individual deviations, wanted the same things. They were willing to support the provisional government, provided the provisional government did not expect them to provide soldiers. They wanted to maintain their own military, with the knowledge that under certain conditions they would support the Alliance military. There was some disagreement among the various delegates as to what conditions those were, but they could be hammered out. The provisional government had appointed governors; the Corellians wanted to elect theirs. That could, Leia thought, happen once conditions had somewhat stabilized.

The biggest request they had was money. The Empire had broken the backs of the laborers in the Corellian system and many factories had shuttered. That, Leia knew, was the hard one. It would require a great deal of negotiations, money and time, assuming the leaders of the provisional government would listen. The recession in the Corellian system was deeply entrenched, having gone on for over a decade. Unfortunately, their situation was not unique; many economies in the system had broken down. High unemployment was a major problem and one of the most difficult to correct. No free lunches, no quick fixes. The treasury at the moment was fearfully low on funds.

Mon Mothma said that establishing a new government and solidifying it would take a generation. Leia was starting to think she was right. But at last she had a sense of the what the delegations had in mind. The real trick would be to get them to stop fighting with each other.

Han had always expressed support for the work she engaged him, but this time around he'd put his money where his mouth was.

"Some things they want are going to be hard to sell," Leia admitted. "But we made some headway."

"You made some headway," Han told her as he, Leia and Chewie prepared to leave.

"We wouldn't have gotten as far as we did without your help." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon, general. Let's move."

"Right." He laid in a course and soon thereafter, they reached escape velocity.

Leia was exhausted and had headed for the captain's quarters. The bed was surprisingly comfortable if a bit narrow compared to their bed at home, but Leia enjoyed being close to Han. She felt safe with his body near hers. He snored, but far from being annoyed by it, it relaxed her, knowing that he was so close to her. She'd taken copious notes while in Coronet City. She'd turn it into a report after she'd napped for a while.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Hey, sleepyhead, we're here." Leia blinked as Han laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my gods, how long did I sleep?" Maybe she was more tired than she'd thought.

"About three and a half hours."

"Coruscant's eight hours! Where are we?"

"Well, you said that you missed autumn. Since Alderaan's not exactly available, I thought Drall just might be the ticket."

"You're serious."

"As a heart attack. C'mon, honey. There's a small hotel I've always wanted to go to but never did till today." He took out a deep green cape of soft wool and draped it over her shoulders. He'd switched his spacer's vest for a cool weather jacket.

They stepped out of the ship and found themselves on the outside of the docking bays. The grey concrete and plastistone gave way to a vision of lush greenery, a hard blue sky, and a rush of colored trees.

"So, how's it stacking up?" Han asked, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist.

"It's incredible!" Leia marveled, her eyes lit up like a child's at seeing something for the first time.

"I thought you might like it," Han said, taking her hand and walking with her down one of the narrow streets.

"It even smells like autumn!" Leia breathed in deeply, spices and woodsmoke bringing back wonderful memories. "I wonder if they have the spice pastries I used to love?"

"First bakery we find, we'll find out," Han said. He looked as happy as Leia. All autumn on Tralus had ever meant to him was that it was going to get very, very cold, very, very soon. Now he felt the warm rush that was Leia's love of this time of year.

They took their time checking out the local shops, which contained luxuries and necessities from many other worlds and systems. Leia found a beautiful sweater knitted of the finest spun gaberwool. It was a rich red that set off her dark eyes and hair and pale skin beautifully.

"I think I have to have this," she said, mischief in her eyes.

"Well, we do get three months of cold and wet and nasty," Han agreed. "And, you look adorable in it."

"I love soft things," she said, handing the garment to the sentient at the check out.

"You can't get much softer than a good gaberwool," the sentient said to her. She looked up and smiled. "You must be newlyweds."

"Are we that obvious?" Han said, smiling.

"Yes, you are, and it's such a pleasure to see. And, if I'm not mistaken, you, young man, are Corellian."

"Born on Tralus," Han confirmed.

"He's not that young," Leia teased, winking at her husband.

"At my age, everyone looks young," the sales clerk assured both of them. She studied them carefully. "Aren't you the couple that got married on Coruscant and it was on the holo everywhere?"

Leia and Han looked at each other. "We are," Leia said, her smile warm and bright. Han's emulated hers.

"Watched your wedding. In fact, I think everyone I know watched it," the sentient said as she carefully wrapped the sweater in tissue. "Was a beautiful wedding."

"The wedding was wonderful," Leia agreed.

"But the honeymoon was even better," Han said, winking lasciviously.

"Best of everything," the sentient clerk wished them, flashing a sweet smile.

They walked until they located a source of the delicious smells redolent of spice. Leia pulled Han's hand and they entered the bakery. Kaf mingled with a number of warm treats, sweet, spicy and savory. Something captured both of their eyes.

"Is that a Sihan peach turnover?" Leia asked the shopkeeper excitedly.

"It is indeed," The shopkeeper said. "How many would you like?"

"I haven't had one in so long. How about four?"

"You're gonna be able to eat four turnovers?" Han said, arching his eyebrows. Leia enjoyed good food and loved sweets, but for her, this seemed overboard.

"I was going to share them with someone I love very much."

"Sorry, your brother wasn't invited," Han teased.

"Don't pay attention to him," Leia said, laughing.

"I'd like two hsuaberry fruit tarts," Han said. Hsuaberry fruit was a favorite of Han's and indigenous to Corellia, although Han was long gone from his homeworld before he ever tasted one.

"Make it four. They look delicious," Leia said.

"And two spiced kafs," Han added.

"It's getting cold out there," the shopkeeper said. "These'll keep you warm." He poured two spiced kafs. Han paid for the pastries and kafs and once again, they stepped out into the brisk day. The sun was sinking low and the sky was gold.

"Looks like we'd better get to our hotel soon," Han said.

"We're spending the night?" Leia asked him.

"You wanted to play in the leaves. Well, I found a place where you can," Han said, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

They walked along the town's narrow streets, which soon gave way to homes with green lawns and trees bursting with shades of deep and bright reds, brilliant golds and amber. It was very different from Coruscant, which was primarily high rise apartments; these homes were small but had their own greenspace. Autumn flowers burst forth in a riot of colors. It appeared as if the owners took great pride in their properties.

They turned down streets, again finding shops, restaurants and quaint hotels. They walked to the end of one block until they arrived at what seemed at first glance to be a small castle.

"Here's where we're staying," Han told her, smiling at her. "And look."

Again, there were blooms in intense shades...and four large piles of raked leaves.

"Are you sure it's all right? The gardener may have worked for hours on this," Leia said.

"I talked to the proprietress. Apparently the piles of leaves are for the guests to enjoy." Han smiled at her. "Let's check in first, and then we'll do some serious leaf diving."

The proprietress was an Askajian female, the deep wrinkles on forehead accented by age. She was a long way from the desert in this place. She greeted her guests with a generous smile.

"I spoke with your husband a few days ago," she said to Leia. "The leaves are for your enjoyment. My gardener is well paid to keep making the piles. Now, dinner is at 2000. Here are your room keys." To the surprise of the couple, they were antique metal keys, long supplanted on other worlds with cardkeys and codes. "We're full up on weekends, but tonight, you have the run of the place."

The room was lovely. Thick, downy quilts in white covered the bed, which had carved legs, headboard and footboard.

"Now this is the bed I wanna make for us," Han told her. Han had come to appreciate antiques a long time ago. He'd learned about them while engaging in his former looting and plundering career and had a good eye for place of origin and vintage-and value. There were two lovely paintings of the Drallian landscapes, one in the forest, one near the ocean.

"If I was still working for Shrike, I'd clean this place out," Han said wickedly.

"Good thing you've changed careers or I'd have to worry about what you'd take for souvenirs," Leia said dryly, but then giggled. The two fell on the bed on clouds of white comforters and pillows. "We have all night to check this out. Let's get the leaves while there's still some daylight."

"Last one out's a rotten Tauntaun egg!" Han called, racing her to the door.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia dove into the pile of leaves with gusto and much laughter.

"Well, Flyboy? Don't you want to play in the leaves?" she called to Han.

"I dunno...you look like you're having fun already," he said, and then dashed for what remained of the leaf pile.

"This is so great!" Leia squealed with delight as Han dove in to join her. He turned on his side and tipped her chin to kiss her.

She looks so happy, so innocent, so adorable, Han thought to himself.

"Well, we've got three other piles to mess up!" she said, jumping up and running to the next one.

Soon enough, all four piles of leaves were now fluttering about the yard in the chilly air save for the ones sticking to Han and Leia.

So this is what it's like to be a kid, he thought to himself. Neither he nor Leia had had real childhoods. He suspected Leia's times to run about and be young were few and far between, hence the cherished memories.

He looked into her bright, sparkling eyes, her pale skin rosy from the autumn chill. He closed his eyes for a moment. He envisioned the future.

It had children in it. Children he and Leia would take every year to jump in the leaves, to drink spiced beverages and and eat wonderful treats, to run about and have no cares other than who could wear out which parent first.

She'd be such a great mom, he thought. We'd make sure our kids had a childhood. Despite her current desire to not have children, Han had the sense that someday, somehow, something would change her mind about being parents.

He'd leave it alone for now. The time would come, he felt certain. All they needed was a little more of their own childhoods.


	3. Chapter 3

CHANGE OF SEASONS

Chapter 3

The proprietress had made them an exquisite dinner. She had also left them to enjoy dining by candlelight by themselves. They'd felt a bit sorry for her, being by herself, but she assured them that she relished the chance to be alone.

"If it's not my guests, it's my kids. If it's not my kids, it's my grandkids. If it's not my grandkids, it's another repair." But her smile was genuine and affectionate. "I don't often get to sit and read my novels. Enjoy your dinner."

Light danced across both of their faces. Both were relaxed, smiling.

"This soup reminds me of one we'd have in the colder weather on Alderaan," Leia said, savoring a spoonful of a pureed vegetable and seasoned concoction with a hint of nut.

"It's damn good is what it is. I'm guessing days like these weren't your normal daily fare when you were little."

"Not really. Maybe that's why they stand out so much in my mind. I remember my father taking me to a harvest festival when I was five. Everything was perfect that day. I ran and ran around, begging for spiced pastry when I was done. My father would get some for me. I'd eat it and run around some more, until it was time to leave. I fell asleep on the way home. That had to have been one of the most perfect days ever."

"I didn't have that. But now I do," Han said, winking.

"I guess you can be a kid at any age," Leia agreed.

"I'm living proof of that," Han said.

"No comment." Both laughed.

"I was thinking that after dinner, though, we might indulge in some more adult entertainment."

"That depends on just one thing," Leia told him.

"And that would be?"

"Well, I might be too full to move after this dinner."

"No worries. I'll roll you to our room."

"You're a very bad boy."

"You know it."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Each room had its own fireplace. There was a box of wood in each room for that express purposes. Han set up to make a fire of the aromatic logs.

There was only one electrically powered light in the room, an exquisite cut glass lamp. The rest were oil lamps. All that was needed was to light them. Having created the atmosphere, Han went to Leia, who was lying on the bed. He kicked off his spacer boots and tossed his flight jacket on to an upholstered chair.

"Do we really have to leave tomorrow?" Leia said.

"Sadly, yes," Han said. "But I was thinking: your birthday's next month."

"I see that the early warnings system I programmed into your comm is working," she said, a wicked grin on her face.

"What, me? Forget your birthday?" Han asked in mock affront. "Actually, I have trouble remembering my own. For the longest time, I had no idea when it was." Leia had used her access to find out about Han's birth and learned that he'd been born in midsummer, and further research narrowed it to the actual date.

"Well, it's not as if you've known forever when it was."

"And I have you to thank for that." He pulled her close, letting her head rest on his chest right near his heart, which was beginning to beat faster. "Honestly, Leia, I feel as if I was missing from myself until you were in my life."

"This may come as a shock to you, but I feel the same way. I used to think I could only find satisfaction in public service, but there was a huge part of me missing that only you could find."

"Even though I'm a scoundrel?" Han tipped up her chin and dipped his head down, getting closer every moment to her lips.

"Because you're a scoundrel," she murmured back and brought her lips to his. The kisses were tender at first, but soon deepened as tongues explored each other's mouths, both of them moaning softly.

"It's getting warm in here," Han commented not long after.

"That's because you know how to start a fire," Leia said, winking at him.

"You want me to show you another fire I know how to start?"

"I'm pretty sure you're already doing it." Leia began to unbutton his shirt, one at at time, kissing the area under each button as she unfastened them. Han moaned softly as she ran her fingers gently through the hair on his chest. Soon, he was bare to the waist, and Leia showered him with more kisses, going up to his neck and nibbling it.

"Better be careful there," Han said as she ministered to his neck. "You know what happens when you do that."

"And what would be what?"

"The envy of every man who ever looked at you." He began in the same fashion to run his arms over her, kissing the spots on her neck and collarbone that always made her cry out, sometimes softly, other times necessitating thick walls. He unfastened the silky shirt she'd been wearing atop a pair of snug black pants, touching her skin, reaching for the clip on her bra and releasing it, listening to her moan contententely as he ran his thumbs over her nipples and the undersides of her breasts. The bra and shirt fell to the side of the bed, leaving both naked up top.

Han began to slowly work her pants down until only her silk panties, trimmed in beautiful lace, were left. Han loved the fact that Leia loved beautiful lingerie; she'd worn the Alliance-issued utilitarian pieces until rgw victory at Endor. Han had regarded her any less beautiful in them, but once they'd headed for Coruscant, she'd headed to an exquisite lingerie shop and knocked Han's breath out when she'd shown him what she'd bought. He loved her in them, and loved even more taking them off. A touch revealed that she was already more than slightly damp. He stroked her gently, sliding them down till she was naked. His hand teased her curls, making her arch her back and gasp.

"Your turn," she said breathlessly, unzipping his bloodstripes and stopping to kiss and touch the goodies below his waist, massaging his own curls. She loved to follow the trail from his navel to his testicles and touched everything gently, stroking him to increase his pleasure. By the time they were both naked, their breathing had become ragged and their skin shining lightly with sweat. Hands were everywhere, limbs entwined, kisses from the lighter than air to the tonsil touching covered each partner. Their scents comingled in the warm air above them. Leia was on top of Han, admiring his arms, shoulders and chest, which she considered to be perfection. He wasn't obscenely ultramuscular, and she'd known some men like that in her time. His was the muscle acquired through being naturally physically active and accustomed to hard work.

Han never failed to be taken in by Leia's skin with its color of fresh cream. It was a lovely contrast to her dark chestnut hair and deep brown eyes with amazing lashes. He kissed those lashes ever so gently. Leia was fond of silky fabrics but they couldn't compete with the texture of her skin. Another thing he learned after they'd left Endor was that Leia couldn't resist fragranced bath cleansers and body creams. She didn't wear her scents heavily; Han appreciated that. He'd been around hyper perfumed female sentients and had never found it attractive; the ones that smelled good naturally were ruining a good thing, and species that smelled godsawful made it worse.

Leia's favorite scent was a delicate floral and fruit mixture that reminded Han of flowers in the springtime. He'd never appreciated them much until visiting Kashyyk one time with Chewbacca. The air was permeated with sweetness. When Leia was away, he would sleep on one of her pillows so that touches of her calmed him.

He'd made the same discovery when she'd rescued him from Jabba's palace; she'd slept with one of his shirts. Every night, she'd hold it like a child's blanket and dream of him.

But those days were blessedly past. The immediate had their bodies woven together, as if they were breathing for each other. Soon, they were as one, soft moans and cries emanating from each of them. Their climaxes followed upon each others,' gasping for breath, and then lying in the afterglow.

They lay in each others' arms for a long time, not speaking, but basking in the soft lights of the fireplace and the oil lamps, their heartbeats and breathing slowing.

"Harvest moon," Leia said, glancing at the light coming into the window, the large golden body setting the night sky alight as it was them.

"So you think you'd like to come back here next month?" Han asked her, kissing her forehead.

"I hate having to wait that long. But I'll take it."

The fire crackled and the flames glowed in various colors from the different woods.

"I think I know now why you like autumn," Han said to her. "I think I could grow to like it as well, now that I've had a chance to see it the way you do."

Tomorrow would dawn soon enough and then the trip back to Coruscant. But that was all very far away for now, as the lamps burned low and they slumbered in each others' embrace, a perfect moment at the start of a life full of changes of season.


End file.
